1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communications, and more particularly to an apparatus and the method for providing remote communication of an electronic device in a communication network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are evolving constantly. Designers are continuously developing a greater number of features for both network operators as well as for the end users. In the area of wireless phone systems, cellular based phone systems have advanced tremendously in the prior art. Electronic devices, being a genuine invention in the era of mankind, play a vital role even today to connect people at any corner of the world in a matter of seconds, or fetching information on the latest technology updates.
Some wireless communication systems comply with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)/3GPP2 standards 27.007 and 27.005. The 3GPP/3GPP2 is collaboration between groups of telecommunications associations, known as the Organizational Partners. The initial scope of 3GPP was to implement a globally applicable third generation (3G) mobile phone system specification based on evolved Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) specifications within the scope of the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 project of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). If a user wishes to control an electronic device using a computer, then the 3GPP/3GPP2 standards 27.007 and 27.005 may be used where attention (AT) commands are used to perform the control operation.
The AT command used in a modem device of a personal computer automatically recognizes and responds to the communication rate and a communication parameter between a data terminal equipment (DTE) and a Data circuit terminating equipment (DCE). The AT command is implemented such that the first two characters of the AT command are limited to “AT” or “at”. “AT” generally refers to letters that get the attention of an electronic device. A computing device having communication capabilities may have a modem section for communicating signals with a communication line in order to send and receive a message for a Short Message Service (SMS) and a processing unit for executing AT commands such as a digital command signal (DCS) reception command for requesting reception of a DCS to the modem section. The electronic device includes a circuit called a Universal Asynchronous Receiver-Transmitter (UART), which receives the start and stop synchronous AT commands and proceeds to perform a communication in accordance with the received AT command. An automatic recognition method for measuring the timing and spacing of the start and stop bits is therefore needed to detect the rate of reception from the other side of the communication link, and to set a frequency of a baud rate for recognizing and responding to the communication rate and a communication parameter between DTE and a DCE. Further the serial communication unit of an external DTE device, such as a personal computer (PC), can communicate with the serial interface of an electronic device using a serial channel. The electronic device comprises an AT command module which is integrated into baseband chip of the electronic device and connected to the serial interface of the electronic device. This connection enables the AT command to perform various operations such as call services, SMS, supplementary services, GPRS data services, and various functions for controlling the electronic device such as operating a phonebook, obtaining an International Mobile Station Equipment Identity (IMEI), and so on.
As a way of performing a communication, a computer sends an AT command to an electronic device using a serial interface and controls the electronic device through the AT command, so as to implement the GSM/UMTS interaction. The user can operate or control the function configuration, such as call message Short Message Service (SMS) through the AT command. The AT command not only controls GSM related services such as call services, the SMS, supplementary services and GPRS data services, but also controls the functions of the electronic device, such as operating the phonebook, obtaining IMEI, etc. Thus it is easy for any user to take direct control of the electronic device without accessing the user interface device such as a keypad. The above communication is restricted to DCE and a DTE communication using the AT command, and is limited to a wired environment. Also, some of the existing methods control the remote electronic device using some specific commands that are predefined by the owner or user of the remote electronic device to control and operate the electronic device with wireless methods and communications.
Due to abovementioned reasons, it becomes clear that the existing methods control the electronic device using a computer or by using predefined commands to control and operate the remote electronic device. Further, a method to control and operate the remote electronic device, by wireless radio access communication employing existing AT commands, is needed.